Saber (Munenori Yagyu)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who appears during the Shimosa Sub-Singularity. Saber's True Name is Yagyu Munenori, a famed "Sword Saint" and one of the greatest masters of the Yagyu-Shinkage-ryu sword style that bears his name. Due to hearing of Musashi Miyamoto's exploits in life, he becomes interested in facing Musashi's female counterpart in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, At least 7-A with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo Name: Yagyu Tajima-no-Kami Munenori, Saber Empíreo, "The Lion Who Bares No Fangs" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 75 Years Old at the time of his death Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant, Master of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu Sword Style Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Vehicular Mastery (His Riding skill allows him to ride virtually any vehicle or mount with superhuman speed and dexterity with the exception of Monstrous, Divine, and Phantasmal Beasts), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of others to replenish their energy and strengthen themselves), Intangibility and Invisibility (Can enter Spirit Form to become intangible and avoid detection), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (Is comparable to Musashi Miyamoto and can clash with most other Servants in combat), At least Mountain level with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo (An A-rank Noble Phantasm that can be considered a sure-fire kill) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an exceptional A++ rank in Agility that is only truly displayed with his sword drawing technique, which is so fast that even Musashi is able to track it) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Due to having B-Rank Strength, he should be comparable to Saber, who could flip cars and trailer trucks) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (As a combat-capable Servant, he should be at least this though) Stamina: High. (Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping) Range: Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: His katana Intelligence: Munenori is a "Sword Saint" and his swordsmanship is said to have reached the level of a "Sword God". Even the legendary Musashi Miyamoto considered him to be so skilled that it was unfair and even thought it would be impossible for her to win, although that was before she reached "Emptiness" and "Zero". Emphasizing precision, economy of movement, and practicality, Munenori only uses seemingly basic maneuvers, but each has been honed to deadly mastery, cutting down seven warriors in an instant to protect the shogun in life. In addition to his mastery of the sword, Munenori is also an exceptional plotter, having raised his lower-class clan to one of prestige across all of Japan by having his disciples teach influential daimyos across Japan and becoming the personal adviser of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the man who would reunify the country. Tokugawa also trusted Munenori for his incredible tactical insight, the latter accurately predicting that the feudal lord Itakura Shigemasa would die due to the punitive nature of the Shimabara Rebellion lead by Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Weaknesses: He cannot attack in Spirit Form, It is out of character for Munenori to resort to devouring his foes' souls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo (Peerless in Swordsmanship - Zen and the Sword As One): Munenori's Noble Phantasm, a single strike that represents the pinnacle of his swordsmanship. It is only a single brandish of his blade performed at the pinnacle of Zen enlightenment through meditation, combining the values of Zen and the Sword into one for what appears to be a sure-fire kill. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection from magical effects. Instead of merely reducing the effects of magical spells, Magic Resistance outright nullifies any spells below a certain threshold while dulling the effects of any that breach it. Due to his limited experience with the supernatural in life, Munenori only possesses a C-Rank in this skill, nullifying spells that only require two verses to chant or some equivalent before being overwhelmed. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a samurai, Munenori rode many horses in life, leading him to possess a B-Rank in this skill. As a result, he can ride virtually any modern vehicle or animal with supernatural speed, handling, and maneuverability. However, he cannot ride creatures of the Monstrous or Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills Shinkage-ryuu: A Personal Skill that reflects his trademark sword style that he eventually added his own family name to. Having completely studied the school's secrets from infancy, Munenori possesses an A++ Rank in this skill, reflecting his legendary mastery of the esteemed sword technique. In addition, due to the school's emphasis on Zen teachings, Munenori possesses a level of resistance to mental attacks, proceeding forward without doubt or hesitation. Suigetsu: Literally meaning "Water Moon", it is a skill that reflects his mentality as a swordsman. Although he only possesses a B-Rank in this skill, he has long since reached the equivalent level of "Nothingness" that Miyamoto Musashi reached. No-Sword Capture: A secret technique first created by swordmaster Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, the founder of the Shinkage-ruu sword style. It allows the user to catch the opponent's blade bare-handed to stop their attack and prevent injury. Munenori has an A-Rank in this skill due to his mastery of it, having achieved many victories while unarmed despite facing numerous armed opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Summons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7